MERCY
by Rebel red1
Summary: A first attempt at putting my work out there. This is the prologue and first chapter to my work. Thank you for taking the time to read and review and if you choose. This story takes place during the Great Depression when a young farm girl and a handsome man find love. The future for them will be more intresting and harder than they could of guessed when they first met.
1. Chapter 1 (02-22 17:30:54)

**Eveline**

I know he's out there somewhere. The one I am destined to spend my forever with. We met a long time ago but that's quite irrelevant for someone in love, for them, there is no such thing as too much time. In all reality time has no meaning any longer. The only thing that matters is finding the other half of my heart. The reason I continue, the reason I move forward, searching for him is because I know he is out there somewhere. My heart would break if he ever leaves this earth, yes, our connection is that strong. I know that my heart would know before I did if anything happened to him. He changed me in so many ways. Body and soul. I know I changedhim also, now if I could just find him.

 **Arawn**

I know she searches for me, I feel her pull toward me. She is the only thing that keeps me moving away. She is my everything, and I knew she would be from the moment I first saw her. Of course, then she did not know what a huge part of each other's lives we would be. That is the exact reason she can't find me because I have changed her and I'm not sure it's for the better. She draws closer every day. I try to pull further away but our connection keeps her coming and me pulling away. I would go to the ends of the earth for her, but I can't let her find me…

 **Eveline Arawn-**

 **This is how we first met**

 **

CHAPTER 1

** **

Eveline

**

 **Southern Illinois 1937**

I am bored with the farm life. Every day is the same. There were seven of us here; mom, dad, my two brothers Connell and Jakob, my two sisters, Maribeth and Patricia, and me, Eveline, the youngest of the family. Maribeth no longer lives on the farm and we don't see or hear from her at all anymore. The boys have stayed to help out dad, and it helps' keep cost down because dad doesn't have to pay them. I was eight years old when the economy took a sharp drastic downturn. My large family didn't notice the effects of the economy right away, but the great depression hit the world very hard. Every single day was a struggle for people to find; work, food, shelter, and safety. After almost ten years though, not only was my family affected but the entire world struggled to recover. As the great depression trudged on everyone wondered if life would ever return to what it was.

Day to day on the farm is exactly what you would expect. Up before the sun to start the day. The men of the family would go to tend the crops and large animals, those remaining. The women would tend to the smaller animals, the garden and as always, the house work. Mom tried to keep a sense of normalcy. Our daily supper was a family affair where we would gather for food and to discuss what would be done to continue to survive. Between the bankers and the tax collectors, it looked less and less likely our life would continue as we are used to it. We persisted with life as close to normal as we could, and although things were very bad, we made due with what we had through our love and support.

Early September is very busy for us. We must finish preparations for the winter including; cutting and stacking wood, winter proofing the coop for the birds, and making sure the barn is ready for the larger animals. All of that, plus it's harvest time, which keeps the men more than busy. One day during peak harvest, while mom, Patricia and I were preparing supper someone knocked on the back door. The family never had many visitors, so the curiosity of who would come calling was great. Mom even speculated that it could be _'Maribeth had come to her senses'_ finally and has come back home.

Patricia went to the door to receive the visitor. In walks a man I had never seen. My mother introduced him as Arawn. He stood about 5'10, very well dressed, and had dark blond hair and these piercing green eyes the color of the first grass that sprouts after the winter thaw. They seem to notice every thing all at the same time. He had an uneasy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but seemed genuine enough. Mom sent Patricia to fetch dad and the boys since it was time for supper. Once the family was washed up and seated at the table dad finally asked what brought Arawn to the farm his response was a story none of us would have believed.


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER 2

Arawn - September 1937

I don't know what will come of this visit to my oldest friend Robert and his wife Hazel, but I must assume it isn't going to be a warm reception when done, I do not have good things to tell them.

The Robert has been a friend since we were children and I had never seen a man happier than when he married his wife, well except for the days each of the 5 children were born. We have stayed in touch through the years, and I know it broke his heart when his eldest daughter Maribeth left, no reason or explanation she just left.

As I knock on the door, my body tenses and I'm for the first time in a very long time unsure of my decision. I am greeted by who I know from descriptions from Robert to be Patricia, as I look around I see that she is unsure of who I am and what I'm doing at the back door. I am lead I to the kitchen and see Hazel, her eyes light up once she sees me.

Hazel instantly tells me I'm staying for supper and sends Patricia to fetch Robert, Connell, and Jakob.

I sit at the table and notice for the first time Eveline, she's looking at me, and my breath catches, an in familiar feeling comes over me as I take her in. Eveline is the youngest but from what I've seen the most beautiful of the girls. She's got her strawberry blond hair secured in a loose bun at the back of her neck, her 5'5 frame is trim and kind of athletic, by no means starved like so many people, just fit enough to notice she doesn't mind a hard day's work. Then I notice her eyes they are the same blue as the sky on a cloudless day. An exact complement to my green, mine the earth hers the sky. I see her looking at me,and I attempt a smile, and I know it doesn't fullyconvince her.

Once Robert and the boys get to the house,and everyone washes we sit for supper, and Robert asked me the question I've been dreading "What brings you to the farm?"

I begin to tell him about life in the city, how life in the city has changed. I say to him about the daily struggles of all of us that are the exact same as Robert and his family. It's the last part of my story that catches their full attention.

I tell him that the several of the people who can find work have taken night jobs, others assumed that these people are pale and keep odd sleep schedules is because of the work. How in the beginning these night-shifters were thought to be ill,and people avoided them. I then tell the family about the shouting every day about missing people and how the total keeps growing. I had assumed in the beginning that it was to sell papers,but every day it seems more and more like anepidemic, it's not just the rich that are going missing it's the poor and downtrodden people. These people are well and truly missing, just gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

CHAPTER 3

Arawn, December

The next time I was able to visit is early December. The crops were all in and the family was reasonably enjoying what little down time they had. I was with Robert, Hazel and the girls in the living room enjoying a very rare cup of coffee. The family saved it for early morning before work or special occasion evenings. This was one of the special occasions. Roberts, second oldest, Patricia, had gotten engaged in November. Her husband to be is a young man from the neighboring farm. Alexander had been around the family for his entire life. Because of his friendship with Connell and Jakob, it seemed like a good match. As Robert and Hazel told me of their daughter's engagement, Patricia was positively glowing. My heart swelled with pride and joy for the family. Also, for the two people who found each other and love during current turbulent times. I observed the family during this rare, joyous time, and saw nothing but love and happiness in all of them. That is until my gaze landed on Eveline. Her eyes told a different story. After only knowing her briefly, I'd learned to read those beautiful blue eyes, and they told a story of sadness and just a hint of jealousy. The sadness had an obvious reason. Eveline was losing another sister, although Patricia would just be down the road and still be in contact with her family. I knew my dear Eveline was thinking of Marybeth and wondering if she was okay and would ever return. The jealousy on the other hand, I honestly could not think of a reason for that to pass through her beautiful eyes. I planned to discuss it with her if the opportunity presented itself.

As rest of the family discussed wedding plans, the evening wound down and the girls retired to their shared bedroom, Patrick, Hazel, and I, knew they were not truly asleep because we could hear them talking and an occasional giggle. Hazel went to get us a proper drink with prohibition being completely repealed it made the drinks easier to find, but with Great Depression still going strong, it was like the coffee, a luxury. Although my friends and their family were surviving the depression better than most, Patrick always said being self-sustainable would pay off.

I took the proffered drink from Hazel and sensed a very serious talk is coming. My mind went back to the lack of questions they had when I visited this past September. Now was the time to address their concerns.

With so much drinking, we passed out. Unbeknown to us, Connell and Jakob went into the woods on the side of the property to collect more firewood. It wasn't that they were running short, the boys were restless and tired of hearing of the upcoming nuptials. They wanted to be prepared in case the weather turned. It was as if they knew their parents needed privacy to speak with me about important matters. I sensed they were making themselves scarce for the _'adults_ '.

CHAPTER 4

Arawn

Once the boys were out of the house, and the girls has quieted down, Patrick and Hazel began the conversation reminding me of the story I had relayed in September. The first question was no surprise. they asked if I had seen or heard anything regarding Maribeth. The unfortunate answer is no. I wouldn't recognize Maribeth since the last time I saw her is when she was an infant. But there were to many missing, I was unsure if she was among the missing. I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I didn't miss the quick look which passed between the two of them. Their faith and belief that there first born is alive.

I looked at Patrick and asked, "what makes you feel so strongly that she is alive?"

Hazel lovingly placed her hand on Patrick's leg and said let me handle this one dear. Before she gave her answer I envied their relationship. It is what I have desired for such a long time. A deep and true bond of love and friendship. I sat back in my chair and prepared to hear her answer.

Hazel looked at me misty eyes and said, "once you have a family of your own you will understand more fully, but for now just let me say that our hearts know our precious Maribeth is out there somewhere and she is surviving any way she can."

Patrick must have seen the expression cross my face because he chuckled and said, "trust us, if something bad had happened to Maribeth, our hearts would know. We know that whatever is going on has changed her somehow, but she is still and will always be our first born and we love her dearly."

I knew then just by watching this amazing couple what real love is. I'd never seen two people more in sync or together in the knowledge that a farfetched belief was true. I hoped to one day find that exact thing for myself, but it has been so long since I've had a little bit of happiness. I was very doubtful that I would ever have something as precious as these two people.

I realized I'd gotten lost in my own thoughts when Patrick cleared his throat offering me another drink. I accepted, and we continued our chat with me explaining that the stories of the missing were becoming less and less shouted by the news boys. I explained this story is no longer newsworthy. People heard about it for so long it just was not a surprise or shock to the readers any longer. People were just more worried about themselves and survival and did not have time to worry about others they did not know.

I then went to explain how the ' _night-shifters_ ' were multiplying. The theory is the jobs were believed to be some of the best paying and that's why people were choosing them. The old-adage _'beggars can't be choosers_ ' came to mind. I did rely to Patrick and Hazel about my personal experience with them and included as many details as I could recall.

It was August when I came across a group of Night-shifters. It was just after dusk and a group of 5 of them were walking down the road in my direction toward one of the few remaining open factories. As we got closer to each other, I realized how pale and starved they appeared. The ashen color of their faces tight drawn skin and dark circles under the eyes gave the impression of someone who is quite ill. They wore tattered and shabby clothing not unusual for the times. It was their features that drew me into an almost stare. The eyes of one of them looked both lost and on the hunt at the same time. The red tint to their lips seemed very unnatural to say the least.

As we passed each other, I tipped my hat and said, "good evening."

The first man I passed responded in turn. It was the last man I encountered I will never forget. I do remember his impression on me quite vividly. I cannot quite recollect his face, though my mind blanks it out. What I do recall is a brief smile and something on his chin. It appeared to be a deep red to match his lips and a brief showing of a tooth that was long and sharp. I hold back the last bit of information, so I do not scare my hosts. I also do not disclose to them what I believe and know to be true. These Night-shifters are not whom they appear to be to the outside world. I am just struggling internally with the fact that there could be so many, and who could be behind it.


	4. More

Eveline-

From the bedroom I heard Connell and Jakob leave the house. The family decided on this plan of the girls going to bed, and the boys leaving so the we could have a very serious talk with Arawn. What was not in the plan is my inability to sleep and overhearing their discussion. As Arawn told his story I felt a pain in my heart. For some reason I felt it to my core that he is not only afraid of recalling his tale but a fear for his safety. I have no idea why I am responding this way to a relative newcomer into my life. My emotions and heart are now involved. I'm keenly aware there is something he wasn't sharing with my parents. I made up my mind then and there to find out what this mysterious and handsome man is hiding. He isn't the only one with secrets.

I quietly crept back to my bed and reached underneath the mattress and retrieved Maribeth's journal. We're entirely too mature to call it a diary. The last entries before she left are the ones that I am drawn to. She writes about the man that came into her life and how drawn she is to him, Not only his looks, but his mind and soul. What intrigues me about these entries is no one in the family knew of this man, but from what I read of Maribeth's account she is fully and completely in love with him. She goes on to write how this mystery man visits her almost every evening and they talk and plan their future together. Her last two entries are the ones I should have shared with the family, but I cannot bring myself to tell them. It would destroy my family and the hope they still hold into of her safety

This is what it says;

"My love is coming for me tomorrow eve. Everything is planned out already and has been for quite some time. We have finally found the right time for us to leave. I know it will be hard on my family, leaving without explanation, but it has to be done. I will follow him anywhere. His promise for a better life with me and a life with him is all I could ever want. I count the hours till he comes for me."

" My heart aches, the time has come and gone for my love to come get me. He did not arrive, so I assumed that there was an unforeseeable delay. Then out of nowhere a terrible ache overcame my heart. I am truly convinced that it had broken in two. This pain inside is all the knowledge I need to know that something awful happened to him. I can literally feel his life slip away and it is breaking me. I will leave this place and I will find the ones that have killed my love and I will avenge him. I care not for myself or my safety anymore. I only care about avenging him and his beautiful soul. Once the monsters that have taken my reason for living are found, they will know a pure hell like no other, whoever is connected to my devastation in any way will suffer greatly. I just hope that if I ever return or it is discovered by any of my family, that they can forgive me. When I avenge the injustices bestowed upon my love who is no more."

This is what I cannot tell my family for I know it will break their hearts to know their oldest child has gone out on a mission of revenge against an unknown assailant. For a love none of us knew about. They have set in their minds that she is out there somewhere living a better life and not suffering as so many are, but knowing what I do makes me think she is not safe at all. Soon I must talk to Arawn about what he is hiding from my family and possibly tell him my fears about Maribeth.

Chapter 4

Eveline-

In the morning I arise to an early quiet home, even in the winter this is very unusual for this house, there is always some kind of commotion. Be it the men getting ready for their day, or the women prepping for a meal or some cleaning task. This morning there was no sound just a silence. A kind of silence with a weight to it that literally presses against you in the most ominous way. One you know in your heart that something truly dreadful has happened.

As I make it toward the kitchen the feeling of dread sinks deeper. I do my best to push it away as I hear Patricia entering the kitchen from the bedroom. I start the coffee knowing my parents drink it sparingly, but they will need it after last nights' talk with Arawn. As I turn to talk to Patricia, I see a look on her face that I can't quite describe. Then I heard her say the most horrific words my 18-year-old ears had heard.

"They are gone."

At first, I didn't process what she had said. So, I responded with "they probably woke before us and started chores."

Patricia took my hand and basically drug me to Connell and Jakob's' room it was there I saw the still made beds. This worried me right away because Patricia and I were usually the ones to make their beds. Before I could utter even one word, I was shown my mom and dad's room where the bed had also not been slept in. As the questions sprinted through my head never quite making it to my lips, the kitchen door opened, and we heard footsteps. A look passed between us, as we ran to the kitchen only to see Arawn.

His beautiful green eyes had taken on a stormy grey hue and were red rimmed. He looked like he had not slept in weeks, even though I had just seen him the night before. He looked so different this morning. I could hardly believe he was the same person. Arawn went to the coffee pot and poured a cup then sat down at the table. After sipping some coffee and the chill left his body, he looked at Patricia and I with a sad expression in his eyes and said, "I am sorry I did my best, but I could not save them."

Arawn began to tear up. I sat next to him and placed my hand over his hoping he would not pull away. I fully expected him to explain himself, but as our hands touched I felt not a tingle of excitement, but a full on electrical current shoot through my body straight to my heart. As my heartbeat sped up to a gallop I was sure everyone could hear, I felt my face flush and a heat spread through me to my very core. I gasped at the feelings that seemed to take forever to pass but, was only a second as my eyes fluttered at Arawn. I saw a look pass his eyes which could only be described as pure desire. I'm not experienced with men, but I had seen the same look pass between Patricia and Alexander many times. My face flushed even more. I tried to glance away but his eyes seemed to pierce deep into my very soul. It was the exact moment Patricia sat down and asked Arawn to explain himself.

Arawn-

The moment I finally realized I could not save my friend and his wife, I began the trek back to the farm to inform the girls of the most dreadful news I'd delivered in a long time. This is going to destroy the girls and their was nothing I could do to stop it. The heart break is inevitable, and I can only do my best to recount the details correctly and be supportive to the remaining family until my welcome is worn out.

As I approach the farm. my feelings begin to surface again, and the tears fell freely down my face. I let myself in the house assuming I have a little time to gather my thoughts and warm up before I must face them. One of them being Eveline. She is someone I felt I could truly care for and yet, I must break her beautiful heart. I heard them running from the other room. As soon as I saw Eveline and hear beautiful face, my heart truly ached. There is a worry in her lovely, expressive eyes, and I knew she had discovered the empty beds. I'd lost all courage and could not face her, so I took the cowards way out and stalled. I poured myself some coffee and sat at the table. I wondered if what I was going to tell the girls would change who they are?

When I couldn't bare the questioning eyes no more I lost all tact and just said the first thing that came to my mind. Eveline and her kind heart sat down next to me with so many questions on her face. She gently placed her small hand in mine. I knew in that moment I never wanted to lose contact with her. My pulse quickened with just this brief touch. I saw her blush and sensed her heart race to a near unbelievable pace. Knowing I had the same effect on her that she was having on me, brought joy to my hardened heart. I had a vague concept of time, but mere seconds passed since she'd placed her hand in mine. I know she saw the desire and longing in my eyes. By the looks of her scarlet cheeks, I knew my desire was obvious to her, thankfully before it became very obvious to everyone we were distracted.

Patricia sat down and drew our eyes to her with the questions I really did not want to answer

"What do you mean you couldn't save them? Couldn't save who? What are you talking about? Where Is the rest of the family?"

The questions flowed with no pause. Poor Patricia didn't even take a breath. After the rapid-fire questions, she fell into a chair while she and Eveline patiently awaited my answers. I knew once I began explaining, more questions would arise. I knew the girls were not going to react well, so I took a deep breath and began.

"Last night after you both retired to the bedroom your brothers left the house, I can only assume to let your parents and I talk. I answered their many questions about what was going on in the city and we talked for several hours. When your mother realized the boys had yet to return, she suggested we go look for them. As I walked the property, your mom and dad went in the direction of the pond. The boys gone to fetch wood, so your parents assumed they headed towards the woods to get extra, even though there is plenty against the house. I saw no sign of the boys, so I followed your mom and dad. When I got close enough is when I heard your father shout to _Hazel don't cross the pond_. _That the ice won't hold we need to go around._ Hazel responded with, _but they are just on the other side I know i saw my boys and they are being drug away we must save them Robert, we don't have time to go around we need to get to the woods to save them_. I heard the fear and dread in her voice. When I arrived at the pond, I witnessed Hazel look up with fear in her eyes. That look will haunt me as much as the following events. Hazel spied Robert just as the ice broke and she fell in. Robert instantly went to save her but with the weakened state of the ice he fell in too."

I looked at the girls for the first time since beginning the story. Patricia sat still with tear filled eyes. As I turned towards my beautiful Eveline she trembled ever so slightly as she shook her head no. Unable to bear the devastation I'd brought upon these sisters, I became silent

As I raced toward the pond I kept a watch just in case your mother or father surfaced. It was as I tentatively stepped on the ice and rushed as fast as I dared towards the place they fell in I saw your dad surface he gasped for air and flailed his arms trying to find purchase on the broken ice, I arrived at the hole and Patrick grabbed my arm I tried to pull him up but he was fighting me. I think he was hypothermic already because he would not allow me to assist in saving him. Patrick looked at me with a shake in his voice and his body he told me he could not find Hazel he had seen her stuggling to find the way she fell in but was not going the correct direction to het to the hole in the surface with a sadness in his eyes Patrick told me he would not give up until he found his love. He let go of my arm and pushed away, he resubmerged in a desperate effort to find her. I cautiously sat at the edge of the hole waiting for their return unfortunatly after an hour I came to terms with the fact they were not coming back. I searched the surface of the icy pond for any evidence of them but found none. I hope in my heart he found her before he perished in the icy water. I truly did all I could for them but I couldn't save them and I am so sorry."

Patricia raised from her chair and silently left the room, as she headed for the door I heard her sobbing ever so quietly. She paused before leaving the house and with a catch in her voice and the slightest of sniffles she stated she was going to get Alexander to see if they could find and retrieve the bodies.

I let her go just for the simple fact that this was her way of dealing with the news I had just given them. This family had just been utterly destroyed and it would take a great deal of effort and time for them to heal. I focused my attention on Eveline, intent to comfort her in some way . Her composure and strong facade was crumbling under my gaze and I felt her heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 7 and 8

Eveline

I'm trying so hard to hide the emotional turmoil of finding out my parents are gone. Arawn holds my gaze. His eyes reflect my grief. A grief we both share, and we can't find words to express the depth of our sorrow. I've lost my parents and he has lost what I truly believe were his best friends. When I can no longer bare the unspoken anguish, I rise from the table and go to my room and retrieve Maribeth's journal. I figure the mood can't become any more somber, so it is time to discuss the journal with Arawn. We need to talk about many things including arrangements for my parents, the entries in Maribeth's journal, Connell and Jakob disappearance.

I also must be brave enough to be honest and reveal my feelings for him. I've come to realize that my heart knew the first time I saw him that it beat just for him, and he was the other half of my soul. It just took some time for my brain to realize it. I felt overwhelmed and I honestly had no idea where to begin with all the things that no needed to be done, but I hoped Arawn would stay at the farm to help sister and I. Patricia had Alexander and his wonderful family to help her heal. She is my only remaining relative and sole support aside from Arawn.

I'd hope when Arawn and I have this talk I'll retain my courage and can express to him what he means to me. More than anything I hope my feelings are reciprocated. As I walked back into the kitchen I'm mentally and emotionally prepared for our conversation. I pause at the door and took a moment to observe Arawn as he is unaware of my presence. He is a very handsome man. My eyes wandered over every one of his perfect features as he leaned against the counter staring out the window. Observing him made my heart race and my breath catch. Every nerve in my body was reacting to him without us even touching. My thoughts went back to how I felt earlier today when I placed my hand in his. I wondered if he had any of the same feelings. I drew my gaze lazily back up to his face and that's when I noticed him looking at me. With no idea how long, he had been watching me stare at him. I blushed with embarrassment being caught in the act of ogling him. That and the intensity I saw in Arawn eyes. It could only be described as desire. His gaze penetrated my soul. I felt my eyes close slowly and when they reopened he was mere inches away from me.

I realized he'd crossed the kitchen inexplicably fast, and without making a sound. I wanted to ask how he had done it, but he chose that moment to reach up and tuck a loose bit of hair behind my ear. His fingers brushed lightly down my neck and across my collar bone. Arawn's cool fingers ran down my arm as I turned my face towards his. He gave me questioning look and responded with a slight nod and as licked my lips nervously. His lips crushed down on mine forcefully I was sure they would have bruised. In all honesty at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to continue our kiss. Arawn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him, as our bodies came together. I wrapped my hands in his hair while his tongue gently pried my mouth open. I welcomed his touch as Arawn's hands roamed up and down my back. I had not realized we were moving until I felt the wall against my back his body lined up with mine

I felt his manhood pressing against me. A noise that I can only describe as part moan part growl escaped his lips as he pulled slightly away. My mouth instantly missed the contact as Arawn trailed kisses lightly across my jaw and down my neck. Both his hands caged me in against the wall as he continued to kiss and nipped lightly along my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close as I raised my hips instinctively against his hardness. That little movement caused his body to shudder and his breathing to catch. I heard him moan my name against my neck and then I felt a sudden pain. I gasped.

and said, "ouch," and Arawn tensed. He placed a quick kiss on the exact spot I just felt the pain and took several steps back away from me. A look of sorrow and concern in his eyes. I'm in shock and my body chilled missing the loss of his closeness and touch. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively as an uneasiness filled me. As I opened my mouth to ask what had happened, Arawn apologized.

Arawn-

I knew the instant she walked back into the kitchen, I felt her presence acutely. I knew she was looking at me I could feel her eyes roam up and down my body. With my back turned she couldn't see the small smile that appeared on my face. I turned around and her eyes glazed over. I studied her as she was lost in her own thoughts. When Eveline realized I was staring at her she became flustered. The deep pull between us drew me across the room to her to be near her. I could see the confusion and so many questions in her innocent gaze. I could hardly contain my desire for Eveline with us in such proximity since we shared the same house. It was more than I could handle. I knew if she pushed me away at this moment I would be crushed. She was my forbidden fruit and I wanted a taste.

After I tucked the stray hair behind her ear. I couldn't resist the desire to touch her. I wanted all she was willing to give me. We looked into each other's eyes mine held questions and her eyes had the answer and that answer was yes. I kissed her putting every bit of passion into it. I wanted her to feel my love and desire for her. As we kissed I moved us against the wall. My sweet Eveline took this opportunity to raise her hips against my erection. This one motion was very near my undoing, I moaned her name against her neck. I wondered what it would be like to make love to her. To lay her down in a bed slowly undress her and take my time kissing every single inch of her. I wanted to watch her body quiver with desire for me like mine does for her.

I fantasized on how I would run my hands all over her body paying special attention to all the sensitive spots. I would introduce her to passion and show her how her body would respond to my touch. I longed to slowly insert myself into her making my body one with hers. I wanted Eveline to feel all the desire and love I have for her in every kiss and thrust as we make love. I wanted to feel her tightness wrapped around my hardness as I claimed her as mine. My thoughts obviously distracted me long enough that I did the unthinkable. The moment Eveline said ouch I knew I had gone too far. I kissed the spot that unknowingly I bit. I pulled away instantly and watched the confusion replace the desire in her eyes. As my love wrapped her arms around her body to shield herself from me. I struggled and wanted to explain my actions. I did neither being the coward and weakling I found myself to be. Instead I caved to my baser instincts to not only taste her but place my mark on her for the second time.

With disgust, I simply said, "I'm sorry Eveline."


End file.
